Three Month Break
by ShatteredSecrecy
Summary: After the first year at Beacon, Blake reflects on what it is she will make of her remaining time there (and afterwards). Bumblebee ship
1. Initiative

Three Month Break

The days passed slowly for Blake; and were spent mostly by pretending to read Ninjas of Love whilst looking over the top of the romance at her own love interest. Yang was perfect, with her royal purple eyes, her perfect form, her perfect breasts, her perfect humor, and most importantly her magnificent hair. The flowing gold was her greatest feature, and Yang knew it. She defended it with more than her life, she took her hair more seriously than her grades.

It was a that moment Blake realized she had been staring a moment too long, and Yang had caught wind.

"Blake!" Yang said in a voice slightly louder than normal.

"Sorry, daydreaming again" Blake murmured while looking away quickly.

"You're doing that more and more, you need help"

"Just bored, I guess" which ended the matter.

Exams were now in the very recent past, leaving all of the students at beacon waiting for the year to end and the summer to begin. This year was particularly hard on the members of team RWBY. It being their first year, they went through the most grueling training, if only in order to weed out those not cut out for the job of becoming a Hunter/Huntress. Blake sighed relief as she exited the written exam room, and sat down promptly outside to wait for Yang to finish. This was something she always had to do, while Yang was brilliant in her own right, she was not as fast as Blake when it came to tests or exams. She still passed with relative ease, but Blake blew everyone out of the water in comparison. Part of being a cat faunus was her ability to focus diligently (or lose sight completely).

Yang arrived ten minutes hence, and promptly hugged Blake, causing her to blush red, which thankfully for her didn't register with her counterpart.

"What was that for?"

"Well that was for relief. the next three months are going to be an amazing break from the hell of constant classes and training. I hope you're ready to take things to the next level!"

"Oh you have no idea..." she whispered under her breath as Yang turned to go to the school cafeteria for the Schools Out Feast.

"What was that?" Yang said without turning back.

"Nothing," she breathed, "I didn't say anything".

They opened the door to Beacons cafeteria and walked swiftly to reach their team members, who were waiting diligently. Weiss and Ruby were patient when it came to Yang. Blake reflected that she felt as if the three of them were closer than she was to any, and wondered what she would have to do in order to achieve a stronger bond with her team members.

Ozpin tapped the mic attached to his podium, then began to speak slowly and precisely, waiting for everyone's eyes to turn to him.

"On the first day, many of you were weak, were fragile, and assuredly not nearly as competent as you are now. A year has passed at Beacon, and while the steady hum and drone goes on, I would like to think at least a few of you have learned something. Whether that something be how to lead, or how to fight, or simply how to prepare oneself for more time here, I feel it all worth it. Next year will be a clean slate, and for some a year as a Hunter or Huntress" here he nodded towards is senior class."Take this slate and use it to make yourself into the young Hunter you wish to be. Remember that there are no erasers, but also think that any mistake can be turned into a masterpiece. Learn, live, etch into your canvas. See the next three months off at beacon as a time to make rough sketches, on a scratch sheet of paper. May it resemble what you wish to become. Create, for you are the potter, the painter, the sculptor. In the end, what will your slate behold?"

Blake ate in silence pondering his words. She hadn't thought of the big picture before. She hadn't thought of who she'd be in three years time. She just wanted to make the grades and show her excellence to her superiors. But for what? To become a Huntress of course; but why did she want that. She silently decided to spend the next three months figuring out who and why she will be

"What will i make of it?" she said to herself so quietly no one else heard her as they all began to dig into their respective meals.

**Author's Notes: **I plan on making this episodic, possibly 30 smaller chapters (about the length of this one) covering small stories of adventures over the break. It all depends on reaction of course, so if you made it this far, thanks and I hope you enjoyed


	2. Day 1

Day 1

Blake awoke to the sound of chatter in the dining room. She slowly leapt from her bunk, and wiped her eyes as she entered the room. there she saw the other three members of team RWBY, groggy and with smiles on their faces. Ruby was the most alive of the three as she spoke first.

"Feels great to not have to wake up early and run, doesn't it?" she said as she nudged Weiss, who was notorious for being the drill sergeant that woke them up early to run every morning until their lungs and limbs felt like giving out.

"I'm sure the peace of sleeping in won't last too long" Blake replied.

"Ruby, I told you this was a one day thing, because exams were so mind and soul draining. So yes, we are going at it again tomorrow." Weiss said matter-of-factly, then added a "But perhaps not quite the normal dose."

That having ended the topic, Yang entered with a skillet of bacon and eggs in each hand, flipping perfectly divided portions onto each waiting plate. She and the rest sat down, eating in silence. Ruby picked at her eggs, but downed two glasses of milk. Yang devoured all of her bacon in mere seconds; while Weiss cut her eggs neatly with her fork before stuffing pieces into her mouth. Blake noted that she looked famished, but decided against saying anything.

Shortly after the meal, they dispersed to do their daily chores, and as Weiss dusted, and Ruby tossed her whites in with her colors, Blake went to the kitchen to help wash the dishes with Yang.

"Hey, mind if i help?" Blake stammered as she looked into those beautiful purple orbs.

"We could always use a hand" was her reply.

They got to the task set before them, and spent the next score of minutes scrubbing away the remnants of the meal, then washing away the suds they worked up. Although monotonous and droning, to Blake it was a task worthy of her time as it artificially aided in her time spent with a team member. It also just so happened to be her favorite one.

"So," Blake started nervously.

"Are you glad school's out?"

"Yeah of course" Blake answered quickly. "now i can catch up on reading"

"Don't you do anything aside from reading?"

"Of course, I just prefer it to doing other things."

"Fresh air will work wonders. In fact, my friends and I are going to the mall later today..."

"I'll probably be busy" was the quick answer

"Doing what, reading Ninjas of Love?"

"How did you know about that?" she said defensively.

"You always stuff it inside the blandest books, yet are so interested in them. I know no one that can be that into Math. Join us, have fun for once. I promise I don't bite too hard. At that Yang winked, which sent a shiver up Blake's spine.

"Fine, but don't expect much" Blake said defiantly, as she left the room to prepare.

Before Blake knew it, she was clinging to her love's waist as her helmet caused her ears pain from the pressure pushing down on them. It was simply pain she must learn to bear, because riding with Yang on her bike was exhilarating. She noted she especially enjoyed the moments when Yang's hair would whip back and across her visor, momentarily blinding her in a muted sun. She pined to reach out and touch it; she wanted to play with it, but knew better than to let go of the speeding biker. They came to a smooth stop at the light beside a random sports car. Yang revved the engine, and made the both the other car and Blake purr. Blake snapped to in order to see the danger of the next action, but was too late to say anything. The light turned green, the car slammed on the gas, and was left in the dust by One wheel on the ground. Blake clenched tightly to her driver, not wanting to fall off for fear of her life.

In another moment, they were slowly cruising again, Yang laughing, and Blake shaking due to fright. a minute later she was calm, and they pulled into the mall, parking with Yang's friends and retelling their adventure to amazed eyes as they entered the building. Blake quit talking after the initial story as she had nothing else to say to those she didn't know. She also dropped to the back of the group and trudged along with waiting for an opportunity to speak to her host.

She didn't like it, not one bit. There was a plethora of reasons: too many people, too loud, too hot, too cold, lines too long; everything set her off. The only reason she came and "hung out" with Yang's friends was because of the person asking. At this point, however, she regretted saying yes at all. Blake didn't resent shopping, only shopping when it was so jammed and when it was with people she did not know. The stagnant conversations of the vapid people involved nothing she was interested in; which made her long for a tree and a romance novel more than humanly possible.

"Blake. Blake. Blake!" Yang yelled for her feline friend to snap out of whatever multiverse she was visiting at that moment.

Blake snapped to attention "Huh, what?"

"Thought I lost you back there"

"Sorry just bored. Err..."

Yang caught her comment, and her tone of regret. So she decided upon something different. "Are you telling me that going into countless overly-priced, overly-gaudy sweatshop driven department stores is boring?"

Blake scratched the back of her leg, she couldn't lie to a face like that. "Yeah, I guess it's not all its cracked up to be."

"Then lets do something else." she said after she told her friends she'd catch up later. "What do you want to do?"

"Pin you down and overpower you with kisses" was not in her vocabulary, even though it was in her mind. She managed to utter a solemn "food" and before she knew it, they were sitting alone eating. The meal, she admitted, was actually tasty, and Yang was kind enough to pay, which just added to the flavor of their quick cuisines. After a minute of refilling their empty stomachs, They looked up and smiled.

"Better than shopping for more pants you'll never wear?"

"There is more food than in the other stores, so I would say so."

Yang laughed momentarily then returned to her food. Blake found her smirk adorable.

After a necessary siesta from the bustle of the mall, they returned to finish the shopping that remained on Yang's list. They laundered about different clothing stores, checking through the racks, looking for something to surprise Yang's friend for her birthday. After about two hours, and countless passed over clothes, they decided upon a couple elegant black skirts, with vaguely different designs on them.

Exhausted from their tedious work, the duo started their trek to the dorms, ready for a change of pace. They returned to the bike and took of at a reasonable pace. Blake reflected that the day was more or less worth the agony of being scared and then bored out of her mind if only to spend time with her counterpart.

They arrived safely, with all eyes and ears intact. As they walked back to the dorm they talked about nothing in particular. Ascending the stairs Yang turned back and spoke:

"I should apologize, really. I thought I was doing you a favor by taking you out to the mall, but in actuality I was the one that had the most fun."

"That's not true. I was iffy in the beginning; but after we left the gaggling pack it was much calmer, which is a better pace for me."

"I'm glad you don't hate me forever for forcing you out. But at least you did have some sort of fun. Maybe again sometime?"

"Definitely" was Blake's solemn agreement as they walked up the remaining stairs to their room where Ruby and Weiss were waiting patiently.

"You just left all the work to us!" They ditching duo could hear from Weiss as soon as Yang began to open the door. She seemed pissed; more than normal.

Yang started off on the wrong foot by saying "What was there left to do anyways? The place was spick and span when I, we, ducked out."

"I expected better from you, my feline friend. You should have know there were beds to be made, bathrooms to clean"

"Why did you have to add the faunus mockery?" Blake saw where this was going and failed to walk away, just like Ruby did before the shouting match began.

"Your being a faunus doesn't have anything to do with it, but regardless you ducked out on your chores leaving Ruby an..." She started to point at an empty space then changed her sentence, "where the hell did she go? She always leaves when the going gets tough. Never mind, thing is you didn't do what was asked of you. I expect it from the miscreant, but from a star student never. Has she impregnated her ideas into you?"

"Three things: 1. You are not my boss, nor did you give me orders beforehand which I would not be obligated to follow anyways. I am not your servant. You can only ask nicely, if you were capable of doing so. 2. You always manage to bring up my heritage, regardless of how harmless it is, it is unnecessary and racist. Why must you hate something so blindly" At this point she started towards the bathroom before continuing; "3. Most importantly you need to stop putting down the team members that support and encourage you. You know Ruby hates fighting, so why would you call her to support you in one. Yang is not a miscreant, nor has she indoctrinated me as a bad seed, I did that on my own."

Her last words broke the grimace on Weiss's face; and Blake took one quick look at the Ice Queen before turning and slamming the door to the bath, locking it tight along with the memory of the look of disgust on Weiss's countenance at her retaliation. Her empty and icy threats didn't bother Blake as she began to cry on the bathroom floor, waiting for the wails to stop and the words to turn sincere then nothing at all. She slept like a newborn upon the rug in the bathroom, without thinking of what tomorrow would bring.


End file.
